


Greg's secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [114]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Jealous Mycroft, M/M, Secrets, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft knows that Greg is hiding something...





	Greg's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Lestrade is one of the honest people that I know…”  _He even stayed with his unfaithful wife for years, wanting to save his marriage!_

“I don’t know… He’s hiding something… I’ve lost track of him a few times.” As Sherlock lifts an eyebrow, his brother protests. “It’s only for his protection! He was purposely avoiding the CCTV!” He puts his head in his hands, utterly defeated.  _I love him so much… It’s my fault I shouldn’t have…_ Suddenly the detective starts laughing merrily, looking at his phone.

“What so funny brother mine?” A glacial Mycroft asks.

“Nothing…” he replies with a smirk right before the older Holmes jumps on him to take away his phone. “GIVE IT BACK TO ME!” his frustrated young brother screams.

Opening the text application quickly Mycroft reads… 

> He’s nearly crying. What have you done SH
> 
> Nothing! GL
> 
> Are you unfaithful? SH
> 
> No! GL
> 
> If you break his heart... SH
> 
> I’ve done nothing wrong! GL
> 
> You admit that you’ve done something. SH
> 
> Go to Hell Sherlock, this is personal. GL
> 
> Oh… I see. SH
> 
> No you see nothing you git! Don’t you dare tell him... GL

As Mycroft glares at Sherlock interrogatively, the door opens to a disheveled Greg Lestrade.

“GOD! You two! I wanted to do this more romantically, but… Mycroft... Will you marry me, babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
